filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Francis Ford Coppola
Francis Ford Coppola est un réalisateur, producteur et scénariste américain, né le 7 avril 1939 à Detroit dans le Michigan (États-Unis). Il est le père des réalisateurs Sofia Coppola et Roman Coppola, le frère de Talia Shire et l'oncle de l'acteur Nicolas Cage. Biographie En 1969, il fonde avec son ami George Lucas les studios American Zoetrope, basés à San Francisco. Le studio produit alors le THX 1138 de ce même Lucas, dont l'échec ruine dans l'œuf les ambitions de Coppola. Contraint à accepter une commande de studio, il réalise Le Parrain d'après un roman de Mario Puzo. Le gigantesque succès de cette superproduction le ramène vers l'indépendance et ressuscite ses rêves de conquête de Hollywood. A l'origine, Lucas devait réaliser lui-même un autre projet de Zoetrope, Apocalypse Now, d'après le roman Au cœur des ténèbres de Joseph Conrad, et il avait travaillé durant cinq ans sur le scénario avec John Milius. Mais Lucas décidant de s'atteler à La Guerre des étoiles, Coppola décide de reprendre le projet « Apo » ; cela brouilla les deux amis pendant plusieurs années. Après une production proprement démentielle dans la jungle des Philippines, durant laquelle Coppola, tombé dans la drogue, faillit perdre la raison, le film, sorti en 1979, remporte la Palme d'Or du Festival de Cannes. En 1982, le désastre de Coup de cœur achève les ambitions de Coppola ; réduit par une montagne de dettes à des commandes telles que le Parrain, 3ème partie, Dracula et Jack, il doit désormais se contenter d'une activité de producteur : ainsi les films de sa fille Sofia, Virgin Suicides et Lost in Translation ou Sleepy Hollow de Tim Burton. Personnage fantasque, mégalomane, on le surnomme parfois à juste titre « le Napoléon du cinéma ». Doté d'un orgueil monstrueux que n'ont pas atténué les échecs, Coppola ne laisse jamais indifférent, il se montre volubile, arrogant, extraverti, doté d'une remarquable capacité à enfoncer les portes qu'on ferme devant lui ; il est typique des « auteurs-tyrans » qui considèrent les autres comme des pions pour mener à bien leur propre ambition démiurgique. Apocalypse Now est certainement le film qui a transcendé cette nature pour devenir un chef-d'œuvre cinématographique sur la folie. Francis Ford Coppola est né de Carmine Coppola, le premier flûtiste de l’orchestre symphonique de Détroit, et de sa femme Italia à Détroit, Michigan le 7 avril 1939, le deuxième de trois enfants. Deux ans plus tard, Carmine est devenu le premier flûtiste de l’Orchestre Symphonique de NBC et la famille a déménagé à Long Island, New York, ou Francis a passé le reste de son enfance. Coppola a eu la polio comme garçon, et passa les grandes périodes de son enfance alité, et ça lui permit de favoriser son imagination avec les productions théâtrales de marionnette faites à la maison. L’utilisation de la caméra 8 mm de son père, il a commencé à faire des films quand il avait 10 ans. Il a étudié le théâtre de l’Université de Hofstra avant d’aller à MFA en réalisation de l’École UCLA Film SChool ou il a rencontré Jim Morrison, dont la musique a plus tard été utilisée dans un des films les plus célèbres de Francis, Apocalypse Now. Au début des années 1960, il a commencé sa carrière professionnelle faisant des films à petit budget avec Roger Corman et écrivant les scénarios. Son premier film notable fut avec Corman, le petit budget Dementia 13. Après avoir gradué avec You’re a Big Boy Now, Coppola s’est vu offrir les reines de la version cinématographique de la pièce musicale de Broadway Finian’s Rainbow, mettant en vedette Petula Clark, dans son premier film américain, et le vétéran Fred Astaire. Le producteur Jack Warner était perplexe par les longs cheveux de Coppolla, sa barbe, son apparence d’hippie et l’a laissé à lui-même. Il a emmené sa distribution à Napa Valley pour les séquences extérieures, mais ces scènes étaient dans le contraste tranchant avec les studios d’Hollywood, ayant comme résultat un regard disjoint au film. Traiter le matériel démodé à la fois quand la popularité des comédies musicales était en pente, le résultat final de Coppola était à seulement demi réussi, mais son travail avec Clark a sans aucun doute contribué à la nomination de la meilleur actrice. Durant cette période, Coppola a habité pour un temps avec sa femme et a déménagé sa famille à Mandeville Canyon en Brentwood, Californie, En 1971, Coppola a gagné un Oscar pour son scénario de Patton. Cependant, son nom comme cinéaste a été fait quand il a co-écrit et réalisé The Godfather (1972) et The Godfather Part II (1974), qui lui a rapporté deux Oscars pour le meilleur film, devant la première suite à le faire. Entre The Godfather et The Godfather Part II, Coppola a réalise The Conversation, une histoire d’un paranoïaque mis sur écoute et un expert de surveillance (joué par Gene Hackman) qui se trouver sur une histoire possible de meurtre. The Conversation est sorti en 1974 au cinéma et a été nominé pour le meilleur film qui a fait de Coppola le premier cinéaste à avoir réalisé deux films concourant pour l’oscar du meilleur film puisque le nombre annuel de candidats a été abaissé à cinq en 1945 pendant que The Godfather Part II a gagné l’Oscar, The Conversation a gagné en 1974 la Palme D’or au Festival de film de Cannes. Pendant cette période il a aussi écrit le scénario pour l’infructueuse succès critique et commerciale de l’adaptation du roman de F.Scott Fitzgerald The Great Gatsby (mettant en vedette Mia Farrow et Robert Redford) et le produit le film George Lucas, American Graffiti. Aussi durant cette période, Coppola a investi dans le city Magazine de San Francisco, engageant un tout nouveau personnel, y compris la fille d’un criminel et écrivaine Susan Berman, et s’est nommé éditeur. Bien que critiquement acclamé, ça n’a pas duré longtemps. La revue est restée jusqu’en 1976 quand Coppola a publié son dernier numéro. Coppola a souvent travaillé avec des membres de sa famille sur ses films. Il a mis ses deux fils dans The Godfather dans une scène extra de combat de rue et dans les funérailles de Don Corleone. Sa sœur, Talia Shire, joue aussi Connie Corleone dans les trois films de Godfather, le dernier mettrant aussi en vedette sa fille Sofia. Son père Carmine a co-écrit la musique de The Godfather, The Godfather Part II et Apocalypse Now. Filmographie en tant que réalisateur * 1960 : Nebo zovyot (film russe ; Coppola responsable de l'adaptation américaine) * 1961 : Tonight for Sure * 1962 : The Playgirls and the Bellboy * 1963 : The Terror (film de Roger Corman. Non crédité au générique) * 1963 : Dementia 13 * 1966 : Big Boy (You're a Big Boy Now) * 1968 : La Vallée du bonheur (Finian's Rainbow) * 1969 : Les Gens de la pluie (The Rain People) * 1972 : Le Parrain (The Godfather) * 1974 : Conversation secrète (The Conversation) * 1974 : Le Parrain 2 (The Godfather II) * 1979 : Apocalypse Now * 1982 : Coup de cœur (One from the Heart) * 1982 : Faerie Tale Theatre (série TV) (épisode Rip Van Winkle) * 1983 : Outsiders (The Outsiders) * 1983 : Rusty James (Rumble Fish) * 1984 : Cotton Club ( The Cotton Club) * 1986 : Captain Eo (film musical de 17 minutes, mettant en scène Michael Jackson, qui fut diffusé dans les parcs d'attraction Walt Disney) * 1986 : Peggy Sue s'est mariée (Peggy Sue Got Married) * 1987 : Jardins de pierre (Gardens of Stone) * 1988 : Tucker (Tucker : The Man and His Dream) * 1989 : New York Stories (segment Life Without Zoe) * 1990 : Le Parrain 3 (The Godfather III) * 1992 : Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) * 1996 : Jack * 1997 : L'Idéaliste (The Rainmaker) * 2000 : Supernova (film de Walter Hill. Non crédité au générique) * 2006 : Youth Without Youth * Les 4400 série TV Nominations et récompenses * Oscar du meilleur scénario original en 1970 pour Patton * Oscar du meilleur film en 1972 pour le Parrain * Oscar du meilleur film en 1974 pour le Parrain II * Oscar du meilleur réalisateur en 1974 pour le Parrain II * Palme d'or au Festival de Cannes 1974 pour Conversation secrète * Palme d'or au Festival de Cannes 1979 pour Apocalypse Now *Lion d'or pour sa carrière en 1992 à la Mostra de Venise Il fut le président du 49e Festival de Cannes en 1996. Coppola